12 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Przyjaciele z podwórka - W sercu dżungli, odc. 2 (Backyardigans // The hart of the jungle, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilly w Nowym Świecie odc. 15 (Lilly in the New World); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Irlandia (2003) 10:00 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 2 (How To Be Gardener (I seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 10:30 W-skersi - odc. 27 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4256 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4471); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4257 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4472); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1248; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1637 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1785; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 14:30 Wiadomości 14:40 Pogoda 14:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 4258 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4473); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 15:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 4259 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4474); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 15:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Trondheim (sprint kobiet) ( studio ) 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Trondheim (sprint kobiet) 16:50 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki 17:35 Klan - odc. 1642 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1786; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1253; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 27 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Wróżka Różyczka, odc. 27 (Fairy Violet); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Fatalny trójkąt (Housesitter) - TXT str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Legendy okrągłego stołu cz.2; talk-show 23:10 Zagubiony pokój - odc. 2 (The Lost Room, ep. 2) - TXT str.777; serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:40 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 01:10 Moskiewska saga - odc. 19 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 19); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 02:00 Moskiewska saga - odc. 20 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 20); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 02:50 Notacje - Krzysztof Pomian. Pocałujcie mnie w....; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 188 Nowy listonosz; telenowela TVP 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury odc.48/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Niezłomni - Księgowy jarzyna; cykl reportaży 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 390; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:50 Pogoda 09:30 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:50 Święta wojna - (301) Kopalnia; serial TVP 11:20 Flipper - odc. 8/44 Zielony świr (Flipper ep. Green freak); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:10 Magnum - Czarno na białym (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Black on white); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 13:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 13:03 Ulica lemurów - Zagubione dusze - odc. 19 (Lost souls - odc. 19); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:30 Korostyszew - 400 lat; film dokumentalny 14:15 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 38/52 Najdroższy tatuś (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Daddy Dearest); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1024 Wszystko jest możliwe; telenowela TVP 15:10 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1025 Tajemnica Joanny; telenowela TVP 15:45 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 15; teleturniej 16:35 Córki McLeoda - Nie zadzieraj z dziewczynami odc. 3 (McLeod's Daughters, Don't Mess with the girls) kraj prod.Australia (2001) 17:20 Kocham Cię Polsko - Extra; felieton 17:30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają - (8) 17:50 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/LIX - TXT str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wioska Himba - TXT str.777; cykl reportaży 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 236 - TXT str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 69 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. The Jerk - HOU - 323 (12)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:35 Dr House - odc. 70 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Human Error - HOU - 324); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:20 System 09 - Duch; cykl dokumentalny 23:15 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:50 Małżeństwo z nieznajomym (The Stranger I Married); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 01:20 Kocham Cię Polsko - Extra; felieton 01:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Mali niewolnicy - cz. 1 (Child slavery - ep. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Na jednej ziemi - Trzeci jest w drodze (Blood Brothers. The Third One is on It’s Way); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:48 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:29 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:33 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Tulipany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:13 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:35 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:00 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:28 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:12 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Informacje lubuskie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmowa dnia 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Informacje lubuskie 16:55 Prognoza pogody 17:00 Sport weekend 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Rozmowa dnia 18:45 Retransmisje sportowe 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Rozmowa dnia 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Na jednej ziemi - Trzeci jest w drodze (Blood Brothers. The Third One is on It’s Way); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:48 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:29 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:33 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Tulipany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:13 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:35 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:00 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:28 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:12 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 135, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Szkoła życia - odc. 17, Polska 1999 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Niewidzialna kanalia - odc. 18, Polska 1999 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Depresja - odc. 17, Polska 1999 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Rzecznik prasowy - odc. 18, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - Golfista - odc. 9, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 14, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1237, Polska 2009 12:00 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 66, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 869, Polska 2009 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 118, serial komediowy, USA 2004 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 119, serial komediowy, USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 24, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 4, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 870, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1238, Polska 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 54, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Tylko miłość - odc. 57, Polska 2009 23:05 Z archiwum X - odc. 119, USA 1998 0:05 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - odc. 10, USA 2005 1:05 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - odc. 11, USA 2005 2:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 103, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Colin i Justin: skok na dom - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1101, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Biuro rzeczy znalezionych 13:35 Detektywi - Fatalne zauroczenie 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Cisza i spokój Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 16, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Myje ręce 80 razy dziennie, ale nie jestem wariatem! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 104, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Grzeczne dzieci Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1102, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Złe dzieci Polska 2009 21:30 Poranek kojota - komedia, Polska 2001 23:30 Agenci NCIS - odc. 3, USA 2006-2007 0:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0:55 "Kochaj i tańcz" - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 1:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:45 Telesklep - magazyn 3:05 Rozmowy w toku - Myje ręce 80 razy dziennie, ale nie jestem wariatem! 4:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Przeprowadzka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (62); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Reni Jusis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Na powierzchni i w środku; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - "Jak święty Mikołaj wakacje planował" cz.II; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1248; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 13/13 - Wypadek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 System 09 - Bogaćcie się; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Warto rozmawiać - Kto nie chce rodzin zastępczych?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Wielkopolski ser smażony; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Przeprowadzka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Na wyłączność - Sławomir Idziak; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1248; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenne porządki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Teatr przypomnień - Marcowy kawaler; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Nasz reportaż - ZPB głos znad Niemna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Kto nie chce rodzin zastępczych?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1248; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenne porządki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr przypomnień - Marcowy kawaler; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Nasz reportaż - ZPB głos znad Niemna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - O miłości w mieście miłości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Kto nie chce rodzin zastępczych?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio R - Bielska Zadymka Jazzowa; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Frrr; film animowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 8/10 Wilcze doły; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 KFPP Opole - '86 - Lech Janerka; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 8 (Fall of the Wall /8/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 KFPP Opole - '77 - Hop szklankę piwa; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Bajor w Buffo cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - I tak się trudno rozstać; widowisko artystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 5. STS i Mazury.; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Widok z okna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Postawy - Twarze Stanisława Baja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Miniatury muzyczne - Małgorzata Olejniczak śpiewa arię z opery "Opowieści Hoffmana" Jacques'a Offenbacha; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Studio R - Bielska Zadymka Jazzowa; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Polska Kronika Non - Camerowa nr 4; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Cyrano de Bergerac (Cyrano de Bergerac); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Capriccioso-Valse E-dur op.7 Henryka Wieniawskiego; impresja filmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kanał; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1956); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Teresa Iżewska, Tadeusz Janczar, Wieńczysław Gliński, Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz, Tadeusz Gwiazdkowski, Władysław Sheybal, Teresa Berezowska, Zofia Lindorf, Jan Englert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:33 Ludzie kina - Sztuka dokumentu - Maciej Drygas; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Ludzie kina - Sztuka dokumentu - Andrzej Papuziński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 W środku; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Młodzi polscy instrumentaliści - Jakub Jakowicz; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Sinfonia Iuventus gra "Uwerturę koncertową" Karola Szymanowskiego; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kino jest sztuką - Manderlay (Manderlay); dramat kraj prod.Dania, Francja, Holandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Bryce Dallas Howard, Isaach De Bankolé, Danny Glover, Willem Dafoe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Rozmowy istotne - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Taniec - aktywne ciało; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 60 -!K7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Afro Porno; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Palace Hotel; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Ewa Kruk; wyk.:Wojciech Pokora, Zdzisław Wardejn, Anna Milewska, Leon Niemczyk, Wanda Koczeska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:40 Rozmowy istotne - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - ks. Józef Wójcik. Wróg nr. 1 Polski Ludowej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - Ks. Józef Wójcik. Peregrynacja obrazu MB; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Drugie dno historii - Wypędzeni; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Wawel - perła gotyku; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Wawel - Wawel gotycki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 24 (odc. 24); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bombowców droga do chwały; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Bombowcy - Do maszyn; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Tajemnice historii - Polki nad Londynem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 10/2009; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Pojedynek - Che - logo rewolucji; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Che - idol czy legenda; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Siła bezsilnych - Niewierna Magdalenka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zmiana Władzy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Zakręty dziejów - Hadziacz 1658; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Śladami Ogniem i Mieczem; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wojna domowa - odc. 2/15 - Bilet za fryzjera; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tajemnice historii - Jan Paweł Woronicz - człowiek trudnych czasów; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 12 marca 1956 roku, zmarł tow. Bierut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wojna o Falklandy (Wojna o Falklandy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Żołnierze wyklęci. Na straconych posterunkach.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Z archiwum IPN - W drodze do Ojczyzny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 27 (odc. 27); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 10/2009; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 3/4; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Vancouver (bieg 15 km kobiet) (Vancouver (bieg 15 km kobiet)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 09:45 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Vancouver (bieg 20 km mężczyzn) (Vancouver (bieg 20 km mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 11:35 Tottenham TV - 31/09 (31/09) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO 14:15 Łucznictwo - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rzeszów; STEREO 16:10 Copa Libertadores - Boyaca Chico - Gremio Porto Alegre (Boyaca Chico - Gremio Porto Alegre) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 18:00 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - Tychy - Cracovia (Finał 3); STEREO 21:10 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Richmond - (dystanse - 3 km kobiet) dz. I (Richmond - (dystanse - 3 km kobiet)) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 23:10 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet - II) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 17:05 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (56) - Kastom; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Serbia - Polska (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Serbia - Polska) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Mój przyjaciel Killer; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Real Madryt - Liverpool (Real Madryt - Liverpool) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 20:50 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Real Madryt - Liverpool (Real Madryt - Liverpool) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 21:45 Pitbull - odc. 7; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 To ja złodziej; film fabularny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku